NarutoHinata
by iamnarutodattebayou
Summary: ( one shot) : Two years have passed since the fourth great shinobi war. Naruto and Hinata are happily dating each other but Hinata seems a little upset. What might have happened between the two? (Its just a cute incident between the two)


Spring had arrived. The warm rays of sun penetrated the dense, pink Cherry blossoms. Birds chirped melancholically and gentle breeze danced to their tunes. The villagers were engaged in their everyday routine, delighted by the peaceful morning. However, the morning was not all that peaceful for a certain shinobi.

Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! 2 hours to go! Just 2 hours to go, dattebayou! What am I suppose to do? What should I wear? Should I buy a gift for her? Should I-

Shut up you looser! Why have you called me here anyways?! I am here in the village for just two days so don't you dare to waste my time. I have something important to do.

Hah! Stop sulking you moron. You didn't have to come if u didn't want to. And… about that important work, Naruto grinned, aren't you actually meeting with Sakura?

With that heard Sasuke gave the blonde a deadly glare with his mismatched eyes and hurried towards the door. Naruto didn't miss to notice the slight tinge of pink that painted his cheeks.

Good luck with the date Sasuke! Naruto yelled as Sasuke left his apartment.

 **Two hours later:**

All right! , said Naruto as he zipped up his hoodie.

He walked out of his apartment and ambled across the streets. He knew he would reach his destination earlier than the decided time. He walked absent mindedly, thinking about how his date with Hinata would turn out until a very familiar figure caught his attention. It was Hinata. She was in her usual attire, a white top along with a lavender shrug and a long skirt with purple strip fashion.

Hinata! , Naruto said as he waved at her.

Naruto – kun, Hinata mumbled as she walked forward to stand beside him.

Where were you heading to?

Naruto kun, Hinata spoke in an almost inaudible tone as she tried to avoid eye contact with him. I have got some work to do. We will have to cancel our plans. I am so sorry-

It's all right! I understand. Work comes first. Don't worry, we will go out some other day.

Okay

Hinata. What's wrong with you? You seem a bit low, said Naruto with a genuine tensed expression on his face.

Ah! It's nothing! , Hinata tried to convince Naruto

Are you sure you are fine?

Yes Naruto kun! I need to go now, I am getting late for my work.

Okay.

Naruto looked at her as she turned to walk away. His gaze kept following her as she disappeared into the crowd. He let out a deep sigh. He was a little dejected, not because their date was called off but because of the way Hinata behaved. Something about her seemed a bit off but he could not figure it out. He constantly cursed himself for being dense as he walked towards Ichiraku. He decided he would eat some ramen to clear off the tension.

Oh Hinata! Sakura waved at Hinata as she and Sasuke came out of a dumpling shop.

Sakura san, Sasuke kun, Hinata stuttered while keeping her gaze on the ground.

What's wrong Hinata? Asked the pink –haired kunoichi.

Hinata looked up at Sakura. Tears welled up her eyes.

Hinata! What's wrong ?! What happened?! Did Naruto do some-

Naruto kun did not do anything wrong. It's my fault, Hinata said.

What do you mean, asked Sakura. Hinata's words confused her. Sasuke diverted his gaze towards Hinata.

Naruto kun has a lot of work to do. He's so busy; still he manages to take out time from his busy schedule to spend time with me. But I think our dates are troublesome for him. I think I am wasting his time. He even wants to be the Hokage-

Hinata, why are you saying this? I know Naruto is famous and strong, so he has a lot of missions and things to attend to, but I think he is enough time to go out with you.

But last time when he and I were hanging out together, he was summoned by the hokage and he had to leave immediately. This has happened so many times. He is summoned either by the hokage or someone else. I think I am wasting his-

Is that all? asked Sakura

Huh…

I mean, is this the reason why you seem to be so depressed?

Um…huh

Don't worry Hinata! This is not all that serious! Just go home and rest. C'mon now, this is nowhere near to worry about and you are not wasting his time! The time you spend with him is precious to him! It's not a waste! And don't you start avoiding him for this!

"Sakura", Sasuke finally spoke with a dead-panned expression.

Oh! Am I speaking a little too much? , Sakura chuckled

It 's fine Sakura san. I think I should head home now, spoke Hinata

Oh fine!

Sasuke, Sakura said after Hinata left them alone again, where do you think we will find Naruto?

That looser must be probably stuffing his mouth with ramen at the moment.

Let's go then, Sakura said cheerfully.

Sasuke responded with a nonchalant nod. Within a few minutes, the couple was standing beside Naruto, who had just walked out of Ichiraku.

I am glad you are doing your "important work" with sincerity Sasuke! Naruto teased Sasuke.

Sasuke was about to launch his fist into his head but Sakura stopped him.

Sasuke-kun, first we must talk to Naruto.

Naruto! Sakura turned towards him, do you think something's wrong with Hinata?

Ah! About that…I can't think of anything. You know, we had planned a date for today, but then Hinata told me that she could not come because she had some work to do. Maybe she was really busy but she didn't seem quite fine.

Naruto, sakura said.

She told him everything that Hinata told her and Sasuke.

Huh? So is that why she avoided the date today?

I think you should tell her the dates do not really interrupt with you work-

Sakura chan! I know what I am going to do! Wish me luck!

Huh? Okay.

See you later! Sakura chan, Sasuke! Naruto ran while waving at the couple.

He ran towards the Hyuuga compound and called out to Hinata.

What is it Naruto kun?

Naruto held her hand and started walking out of the hyuuga- house. Just come with me, he said

Hinata quietly walked along with him but she wanted to know where they were going. She was a little tensed. Was Naruto angry with her because she cancelled the date, did she do something wrong?

Naruto kun, she decided to speak, where are we going?

Hinata…he said as he looked into her eyes, we have reached.

Hinata looked around her, they were in the middle of a park. They had visited the park a number of times but today the park looked unusually beautiful. The clear water of the lake reflected the golden rays of the setting sun, the area was filled with the scent of flowers and the cherry blossoms added to the beauty of the park.

She looked at Naruto with questioning eyes. She wanted to know why she was brought here.

Hinata, Naruto spoke. I got to know that you think our dates are causing me trouble. You think that I can't concentrate on my work because of you. In that case, Hinata, I think we should stop dating at all.

Hinata's eyes widened, she didn't know what to do, what to say. Her vision blurred as tears welled up eyes.

Hinata we will never have to plan dates anymore, we won't have to decide a place to meet! Everything will be so easy, but only if you agree… Hinata, marry me.

Hinata was transfixed. She started crying even more than she earlier did. She felt her cheeks getting warm as a visible blush appeared on her face. She even felt relieved that Naruto was not going to leave her alone. She tried to wipe off the tears as she stuttered, Of course Naruto kun, I will marry you…

Naruto quickly enveloped her into a tight, warm hug and whispered in her ear, I am sorry for making you cry.

The sun dissolved into the scarlet horizon leaving behind the slight warmth of dusk. The pink cherry blossoms almost turned crimson as the rays of the setting sun penetrated them. Spring has indeed arrived.


End file.
